Nocturno
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Shadow es un solitario vampiro que busca como llenar el vacío de su alma, entonces una noche de caminata se encuentra con ella...logrará esa bella criatura curar la soledad ancestral de un hijo de la noche? ShadRouge 100% Dejen Reviews!


Konnichiwa! Mis queridos amigos de fanfiction en esta ocasión les traigo un fanfic un tanto fuera de lo común en mi, surgió la idea luego de haber leído un libro muy extraño llamado Ghotic Doll, pero no crean que todo salió de ahí jejeje bueno, de una vez les aviso: puede ser un poco brusco por momentos pero les recuerdo que soy romántica más que nada y eso no va a cambiar, tómenlo como una pequeña compensación por estar fuera tanto rato, pero ya estoy de regreso! Ojalá siga contando con ustedes y sus Review. Seguimos!

**NOCTURNO…**

Te miraba…en silencio, hace mucho que seguía tus pasos, solo para sentirme vivo, solo porque tú me haces sentir vivo, eso que me despiertas tu no lo hizo nadie nunca. mi vida parecía vacía mis ojos habían visto pasar eras enteras y mis sentimientos si alguna vez los tuve hacía mucho y estaban muertos, o tal vez aletargados en un profundo sueño porque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que algo o alguien me importó…hasta que una noche caminando una de mis solitarias caminatas decidí cambiar el rumbo para variar un poco de la monotonía habitual de las calles, y tras girar un par de veces en diferente dirección mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos, yo iba serio e indiferente, tu sonriente y alegre, al pasar nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tuvimos por fuerza que voltear el uno al otro…la fresca fragancia que despedías se impregnó en todo el aire llenando mis pulmones, y no me refiero al perfume caro que usabas sino a tu aroma natural, tan dulce y lleno de vitalidad y frescura…sentí que el mundo desaparecía y en la fría banqueta de aquella enorme ciudad no había nadie más, solo tú y yo. Luego seguiste avanzando fingiendo que no fue nada especial y yo seguí mi camino con los sentidos todavía atontados.

Desde esa noche ocurrió algo extraño, algo que no me supe explicar. Volví a mi enorme casa y al entrar y cerrar tras de mi la puerta me invadió una necesidad de volver a verte, de encontrarte, de conocerte…intenté evitarla olvidar o disimularla, pero era inútil, tanto que a la noche siguiente ya estaba otra vez caminando por el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, mi instinto me decía _"ve, encuéntrala" _y así lo hice y de nuevo sentí correr en el aire esa dulce esencia de la noche anterior, ahí estabas tú venías distraída mirando a tu alrededor, de nuevo nuestros caminos se cruzaron, tu no me viste pero yo si a ti, y entonces para mis adentros sonreí, te miré de nuevo desaparecer entre la gente y me alejé…y así pasaron días y semanas haciendo lo mismo mirándote pasar, solo unos segundos observando furtivo, descubriendo sensaciones nuevas cada día, sin saber porqué imaginando toda clase de cosas, mi mente volaba cada vez que ese aroma inconfundible llenaba mi respiración… hasta que hoy te diste cuenta de mi presencia, al cruzarnos como aquel día hace tiempo de nuevo ocurrió algo similar, nuestras miradas se encontraron y tu pareciste reconocerme de aquella vez…

Al voltear me miraste y sonreíste, y en tus ojos verde esmeralda pude ver un destello de coquetería, mezcla de juego y seducción, yo permanecí inerte en mi lugar viendo como un idiota, moviste traviesa la mano en señal de saludo y luego seguiste tu camino… me recorrió una descarga por dentro y la piel se erizó toda, entonces el mundo exterior regresó pero yo seguí ahí parado, siguiéndote con la vista, hasta que te perdiste entre la gente…y luego del pequeño trance en el que me vi sumido no supe exactamente porque pero mis pies fueron tras de los tuyos… esta vez no fue suficiente solo con verte pasar, necesitaba más, me aventuré a seguirte, a paso muy veloz casi dando zancadas me apresuré hacia la esquina por donde te vi doblar y luego de enfocar la vista ignorando a toda la multitud, que en ese momento me pareció innecesaria por fin encontré tu espalda descubierta por la blusa blanca que llevabas ajustada a tu cuello, con la mirada te examiné de arriba hacia abajo y pude apreciar la perfección de tus curvas bien delineadas bajo la blusa y la falda recta y negra hasta media pantorrilla. Sonreí y mi labio inferior fue rozado por la punta de mis dos afilados colmillos…mis agudos sentidos estaban jugándome una mala pasada, podía oír el golpear de tus tacones sobre el suelo resonando con ecos en mi cabeza, y mis pies seguían sin detenerse…

Lo extraño de todo era el porqué…ni yo mismo lo sabía. Nosotros los vampiros somos seres solitarios, alejados, acostumbrados a vivir sin compañía, consientes que nuestra naturaleza no nos permite la dicha de compartir nuestra vida con la demás gente o al menos no con cualquiera…sin embargo mientras te seguía llegó a mi memoria el recuerdo de un rumor. Los antiguos vampiros creían que nadie nacía para estar solo, ni siquiera nosotros, por eso decían que para cada uno había la otra mitad, que en alguna parte del planeta en algún tiempo o lugar se encontraría esa persona esperando, como saberlo?... INSTINTO. Pero… yo no conocí nunca a uno que lograra hallarla…

Entonces lo comprendí. Tú eras ese ser destinado para mi…esa que llenaría el vacío de años y años, esa que compartiría la eternidad conmigo. Pero quién era yo para que el destino me mandara a tan delicada y hermosa criatura? Merecían mis manos manchadas antes de sangre siquiera el permiso de tocarte? Merecía yo, un asesino de sangre fría el derecho de compartir el resto de mi interminable vida contigo?...miles de preguntas me asaltaron al momento. Y es que me parecías tan perfecta, tan hermosa, inalcanzable…que me sentí ajeno al derecho de siquiera pensar que eras mía… pero así era… tú eras mía, naciste para ser mía, me lo dijo tu esencia, tus ojos, me lo dijo mi destino, mi instinto.

Te vi detenerte cerca de un edificio, buscaste en tu bolso negro unas llaves y luego entraste. No me atreví a imitarte. Cerré los ojos y aún desde lejos podía captar ese delicioso aroma tuyo, concentrándome un poco transporté mi mente hasta donde te encontrabas. Ahí estaba yo como si fuese un fantasma invisible a unos pasos tras de ti, te miré detenerte delante de una puerta con el número 22 y sacar las llaves, una chiquilla pasó a tu lado y la escuché saludarte

-Hola Rouge!...volviendo del trabajo?...

-si Amy al fin se acabó el día…-te oí responder…escuchar tu nombre y tu voz, que placer tan grande me provocaba… me pareció el canto mas melodioso jamás oído, resonó en mi cabeza sustituyendo el ruido de los tacones que calzabas. Entraste y mi mente entró contigo, cuan grandes eran los poderes de un nocturno como yo? Incluso a veces me sorprendía de mi mismo…te vi echar el bolso sobre un mueble y sacarte los tacones, las plantas de tus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo frío y sonreíste, parecía que te gustaba la sensación yo seguía observando… caminaste hacia una puerta y la empujaste para entrar al dormitorio, vi la cama amplia y acogedora con las sabanas en rosa y un par de almohadones, me distraje con ello un instante y no noté cuando comenzaste a desvestirte… lentamente desajustaste el nudo de la blusa en tu cuello y la deslizaste hacia abajo, un sujetador de encaje rosa debajo de la blusa asomó y yo de nuevo miraba atontado, luego siguió la falda, despacio bajaste el cierre y por el mismo rumbo que la blusa te deshiciste de ella, el conjunto del sujetador apareció entonces, un bikini del mismo color y material…de nuevo mostré una sonrisa esta vez más amplia, no pude evitar pensar que tu cuerpo era perfecto, aunque solo estuvieras de espaldas, con la mirada delinee tus curvas y mi respiración se agitó bastante, el pulso también comenzó a acelerarse, intenté contenerme pero era demasiado, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza al tiempo que me debatía entre el deseo salvaje de lanzarme sobre ti como un lobo hambriento o reprimir estos deseos confusos y sin sentido dentro de mi ser…de pronto te giraste con las mejillas rosadas, como si pudieras verme, yo estaba seguro que no podías pero esa reacción me hizo pensar… miraste a todos lados apenada, cerciorándote por completo que estabas a solas, entonces te vi de frente y tu cuerpo me pareció aún mas tentador que antes, la firmeza de tu busto oprimido por el sujetador lo resaltaba, tu cintura perfecta, tu vientre tus caderas…

No puedo más! Mi control sobre mi mismo se rompió y con ello el hechizo desconocido que me transportaba a tu cuarto, sacudí la cabeza y respiré profundo varias veces, pero no lograba sacarme de encima esta sensación, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, redonda y blanca, las calles poco a poco se fueron apagando de sonidos hasta quedar completamente solas y vacías y yo todavía ahí parado en la calle de en frente mirando al tercer piso del edificio donde se encontraba la ventana de tu alcoba…

Te imaginé recostada sobre la cama, descansando plácidamente con el rostro sereno y una expresión dulce…me estaba volviendo loco, tú me estabas enloqueciendo, y ni siquiera habíamos hablado… pero así era el destino, nunca nadie me había hacho sentir tanto, desde que te vi Rouge, he anhelado tenerte en mis brazos, entonces comencé a imaginar lo que sería tenerte, besarte, acariciar cada parte de tu piel…y decidí no esperar más, de cualquier modo, tu ya eras mía…desde que naciste…

Crucé velozmente y a la mitad de la calle di un brinco lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a tu ventana, sigiloso como gato llegué hasta el marco de la ventana y deslicé el cristal para poder entrar…el dulce aroma de todo tu ser impregnaba la habitación…yo sonreí, había acertado, dormías en la cama de la misma manera en la que había imaginado, tenues rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana hora abierta y acariciaban tu rostro, una brisa fresca que entró hizo volar las cortinas, entonces despertaste…

Tus ojos verdes se posaron en mí y me miraron sorprendidos, te sostuve la mirada tranquilamente, tus labios se entreabrieron como tratando de decir algo pero no salió ruido alguno…

-no temas Rouge…-susurré y mi voz pareció calmarte

-Quien eres… -preguntaste en voz baja, mientras te medio cubrías con la sábana

-Mi nombre es Shadow…-sonreíste- te he estado observando…

Miraste hacia abajo como niña chiquita al tiempo que tus mejillas se pintaban de un dulce tono rosa, luego volviste a sostenerme la mirada y un suspiro escapó de tu boca

-lo sé…-respondiste- me había sentido observada últimamente…

Caminé despacio hasta quedar junto a tu cama, sin dejar de mirarte, olvidaba que los ojos de un nocturno pueden llegar a hechizar, tendí mi mano y la tomaste sumisa. Me perdí en tus ojos unos instantes, eran como joyas preciosas brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación, acaricié tu rostro y eso pareció sacarte del transe…

De nuevo te sorprendiste al hallarte rodeada por mis brazos

-quien eres?...-volviste a preguntar, besé despacio tu cuello y sentí tu delicada piel estremecerse un poco

-creo que ya te lo dije…-susurré a tu oído mientras seguía deleitando mis sentidos con el sabor de tu piel y tu aroma

-N-no…no entiendo…cómo pudiste…-te mordiste los labios para no hacer ruido, entonces me detuve y pareciste agradecerlo, te sentaste en la cama y te imité…

-puedo hacer eso y más Rouge…soy un nocturno, un hijo de la noche…-tomé delicadamente tu mano y me miraste

-eres…un Vampiro?...-asentí sorprendiéndote- pero eso no…no es posible los vampiros no…

-no existen? –reí un poco- claro que existimos, por cientos de años hemos estado aquí…

-cientos?...-me miraste sonrojada- P-pero tú te ves tan…joven y…atractivo…

Volví a reír con un poco mas de fuerza esta vez, ya no recordaba la última vez que eso había sucedido, me miraste algo apenada, como si hubieras cometido algún error

-no envejecemos, ni morimos…-expliqué- bueno al menos no tan fácilmente…

-cuanto tiempo llevas en el mundo?...

-Hmmmm…- dudé un poco en responderte, no estaba muy seguro…- desde antes de la rebelión cristera creo…

-eso es mucho tiempo –susurraste mientras balanceabas los pies al ras del suelo- y tu familia?

-no tengo…nosotros no tenemos familia, ni vida podría decirse…nuestra única compañera es la soledad…

-lo siento Shadow… debió haber sido duro…-dijiste apenada otra vez, mirando hacia el suelo, entrecerrando los ojitos, sonreí, verte así tan vulnerable me causó cierta necesidad de abrazarte, entonces me di cuenta que mis deseos de al principio se habían esfumado, hablar contigo, conocerte… empezabas a despertar en mi una curiosidad casi insoportable…

-no es culpa tuya, ni de nadie….-respondí para alejar tus inquietudes eso pareció devolverte el ánimo y tu mirada volvió a resplandecer… entonces vi un gesto de incomprensión nublarlos un instante

-que ocurre?...

-porque me vigilabas…?- _"porque eres mía"_ pensé en responderte, pero decidí que era muy pronto, y que tal vez en ese momento no lo comprenderías…

-algo en ti llamó mucho mi atención y quería…conocerte…-atiné a decir, y alzaste una ceja como si no creyeses nada

-jajajajaja… es la mejor puntada que me han dicho…-reíste, y por alguna razón sentí mis mejillas arder, me miré al espejo en tu tocador y caí en cuenta que me había sonrojado, acaso estaba apenado?...

-hey tu reflejo! –dijiste aún divertida- no ustedes no pueden?...

-has visto mucha televisión…-respondí tratando de sonar calmado, pero creo que sin conseguirlo…- no somos como nos pintan en comics o películas…

-en verdad eres uno de ellos? –dijiste sin creerme… entonces te sonreí esta vez sin disimular los afilados colmillos en la parte superior de mi boca, te llevaste una mano a la tuya con cara de sorpresa…

-ahora me crees? –Asentiste- no tengo porqué decirte mentiras… hay cosas que son ciertas, como que el sol nos lastima…pero no nos mata, o que el ajo nos aleja… pero es porque su olor es molesto... nuestros sentidos se desarrollaron demasiado , eso es todo…

Miré tu reloj en la mesa de noche y estaba por amanecer, parecía que solo habían sido unos minutos pero nuestra charla duró horas, entonces noté lo rápido que se va el tiempo cuando uno está acompañado…y comencé a entender esa frase humana "ojalá que el tiempo se detuviera"…

-es hora de que me vaya -te dije- está por amanecer…

Sonreíste un poco triste

-volveré a verte?...-preguntaste inocente

-quiere volver a verme?...

-Si…

-entonces volveré…-abrí la ventana y el cielo semi oscuro se extendía sobre la ciudad a punto de despertar de su sueño- hasta la noche Rouge…

Así fue que nos conocimos, cada noche te visitaba, Charlábamos durante horas…de qué? Poco importaba, solo importabas tu, amaba cada minuto a tu lado, era algo maravilloso…siempre reías, y me contagiabas tu risa, poco a poco despertaste a ese ser viviente que se enterró en mi alma vacía, comencé a pensar diferente, a ser diferente, ansiaba la noche para entrar por tu ventana y ver tu sonrisa esperando por mí y tus brazos rodeando mi cuello y cariñosamente…y sé que a ti te pasaba igual, esperabas impaciente el verme atravesar la ventana, anhelabas que llegase temprano y que el amanecer no llegara, y entristecías si por razón alguna yo no aparecía…

Y aquel sábado nublado y frío que toqué la puerta de tu departamento, recuerdo como se iluminaron tus ojos cuando me viste, recuerdo esa radiante sonrisa que me regalaste y que correspondí…esa vez el cielo amaneció gris, no había un rayo de sol y el viento frío mecía las ramas de los árboles en mi jardín, eran tantas mis ganas de verte que tomé mi gabardina y un sombrero y me aventuré a buscarte. Al llegar llamé y abriste y vi en tu rostro la sorpresa y la felicidad…y sentí en tu abrazo el mismo deseo que tenía yo, la misma necesidad de verte y sentirte cerca, y respiré profundamente inhalando tu dulce esencia

-Shadow! Que haces aquí? Es medio día!...-dijiste preocupada

-quería verte…además tengo el presentimiento que hoy el sol no piensa aparecer…vamos Rouge, vamos a pasear, a disfrutar de un día del que nadie disfruta…

-Si! –me tendiste emocionada la mano y con la otra jalaste un abrigo del perchero en la pared y entonces nos fuimos…que día tan dichoso…paseamos por la plaza tomados de la mano, el aire frío nos acariciaba el rostro y despeinaba tus blancos cabellos, entramos a un café y ordenaste un postre y un moka… y te sorprendiste cuando yo solo pedí un vaso de agua…

-no piensas pedir nada?...-preguntaste más incómoda que curiosa y yo negué suavemente con la cabeza- por qué?

-no puedo…recuerdas quién soy?...no podría ni pasarlo por mi garganta, el sabor dulce del postre o de cualquier alimento se convierte en metálico en mi boca…

-oh! Lo siento! –Dijiste empujando el plato hacia adelante- no lo sabía Shadow yo…

-descuida linda… solo sé tú misma, el que yo no pueda no significa que tu no debas…- Sonreíste y acercaste de nuevo el plato, cogiendo la cuchara saboreaste el pastel con gusto…

-está rico? -Pregunté risueño y volviste a sonreír afirmando con la cabeza…

-si, me gusta mucho…-respondiste contenta

-que te gusta Rouge? Quiero saberlo…quiero saberlo todo…

-pues…-empezaste a decir, meditando un poquito- me gustan las cosas brillantes, como las joyas, los dulces las flores, el verano…los retos el perfume…y ahora…los días nublados…-me sonreíste y yo estiré la mano hasta coger la tuya…todo fue perfecto… cuando te llevé a casa no quisiste soltar mi mano…

-quédate…-dijiste a mi oído y tus mejillas se encendieron en rojo- quédate conmigo Shadow…

Sin dejarme pensar me guiaste hacia adentro y cerraste la puerta, yo no estaba seguro. Aprendí a controlar mis impulsos por el puro deseo de permanecer a tu lado, porque no quería hacerte daño…resistí contra toda mi naturaleza, y al fin dominé y mandé sobre mi instinto y me mantuve firme…pero ahora…podría yo ahora…

Me besaste y correspondí, rodeando tu cintura en un abrazo te atraje hacia mí profundizando el contacto, y al fin probé el dulce néctar de tus labios, fue algo sublime, recorrí la piel de tu espalda mientras devoraba tu boca acabando con el martirio de la resistencia pero con el cuidado suficiente de no rasgar tus labios con el filo de mis colmillos, te oí gemir incitándome a ir por mas, sentí estorbar la ropa y creo que no fui el único, sacaste mi gabardina y la arrojaste al suelo, mientras desabotonabas la camisa yo me encargué de tu blusa y así arrojando prendas a nuestro paso acabamos sobre la sábana rosada de tu cama… con cada roce de tus labios, con cada milímetro de tu piel que exploraba mis sentidos se desbordaban en infinidad de sensaciones. Besé donde quise hice lo que quise, tu solo te dejaste ser, te entregaste…sin culpas ni remordimientos, deseé complacerte, hacerte vibrar que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentía… y mientras nos fundíamos en uno solo descubrí que el paraíso existía, que no estaba más allá del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, sino aquí en la tierra, y que era tan fácil alcanzarlo… solo había que hallar a la persona correcta… la otra mitad…y yo por fin te hallé a ti… Creí que al estar contigo no podría controlarme, que mi instinto se sobrepondría a la razón y me haría cometer una locura, dios mío! si llegase a herirte…no me lo perdonaría nunca… pero no fue así, nada de eso ocurrió, y entonces entendí que todo era por ti, que me habías reencontrado con esa parte "viva" en mi ser…que había dejado de ser un no muerto, tú me habías revivido…

A partir de entonces todo fue distinto…éramos más que amigos los encuentros nocturnos eran casi siempre iguales, nuestras charlas no cambiaban, pero ahora había más que eso…y el puro placer de acariciarte, de saberte mía era suficiente, tenerte recostada en mi pecho durmiendo mientras acariciaba tus cabellos. Como era posible que pudieras someterme tanto? Tu decías si o no, y tus deseos eran órdenes, donde quedaba la criatura sobrehumana que era si podías dominarme y manejarme con solo una mirada? Ahí estaba tu magia … a ninguno nos gustaba despedirnos, por eso preferíamos no hacerlo…antes que llegara el alba yo me iba, besando tus labios y tu frente dejándote acurrucada en la cama soñando con la noche siguiente…

Entonces sucedió…esa tarde cuando apenas el sol se escondía salí con mi gabardina, el sombrero y gafas oscuras…hacía un tiempo que no cazaba y mi cuerpo ya me pasaba factura, me sentía bastante distraído y cansado entonces decidí ir… andando entre los callejones oscuros de los barrios, esos donde no encuentras un alma buena, esperaba encontrar como satisfacer esta necesidad urgente de sangre; sin embargo iba pensando…es correcto? Tengo yo el derecho de arrebatarle a alguien la vida solo para seguir con la mía? Es eso bueno o malo?... sacudí la cabeza para apartar las ideas, supongo que me había "humanizado" demasiado, yo nunca había dudado, siempre pensé que eso era natural, que era solo como supervivencia, bueno, ERA supervivencia…pero a pesar de saberlo no podía evitar sentir ere molesto nudo en la garganta…culpa? Remordimiento?...

-N-necesito pensar… -me apoyé en una pared mohosa mientras trataba de poner en orden la densa nube de ideas que se aglomeraba en mi cabeza…antes no dudaba porque ahora sí? A pesar de mi estado cansado y aparentemente vulnerable mis sentidos me avisaron que se aproximaba algo…

-oye… que haces por aquí ricachón…-siseó una voz a mis espaldas… me giré y pude ver a un par de zorros, tal vez pandilleros, entrar en el angosto callejón, uno de ellos traía una navaja y el otro un fierro retorcido y oxidado

-largo de aquí…-dije dando la espalda… justo en mi debate mental me interrumpía mi posible cena, y para ser francos ya no tenía ganas, pero sí apetito, y mucho…

-nos estas dando órdenes niño bonito? Jajaja! No sabes dónde te metiste… verdad hermano?-uno de ellos, de pelo oscuro casi azul y ojos verdes jugaba con su navaja pasándola de mano en mano, como queriendo asustarme, el otro de pelaje café claro con una mancha negra a manera de parche en un ojo avanzó hacia mí y se puso en frente, amenazando con su arma…

- claro…ora si… suelta el billete…-amenazó…no me moví, eso pareció desesperarlos a ambos, y el de la navaja me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y me puso el filo en el cuello

-muy machito no? A ver ahora idiota…

Grave error aproximarse, mis oídos podían escuchar circular su sangre, estimulando mas ese apetito bestial que me carcomía cerré los ojos apretando los puños tratando de controlarme_…_

"_Controlarme? Pero porqué?...no hice nada malo…son ellos, ellos me están atacando, ellos me están provocando…mátalos…Sangre…necesito sangre…"_

Mi mano se movió por reflejo y sostuvo el brazo del zorro azul que me amenazaba con la navaja, apreté con fuerza y solo se escuchó el crujir de su muñeca y un alarido ensordecedor, tuvo el tiempo de mirarme horrorizado mientras yo sonreía y mis blancos compañeros filosos se dejaban ver por el pobre infeliz que tenía en frente

-M-maldito monstruo! Suéltame! -Chilló desesperado, concedí su deseo y lo arrojé con la fuerza tal que destrozó los botes de basura arrumbados en el rincón, de dos pasos estaba frente a él otra vez pero sentí aproximarse un golpe por la espalda. Sin esfuerzo detuve el golpe con el fierro oxidado que el otro planeaba asestarme y frente a los ojos incrédulos del dueño lo doblé y lo tiré al suelo…

-Qué rayos eres? –gritó mientras retrocedía asustado y se pegaba a la pared como un perro castigado, me volví al otro que se levantaba, _"ya aprendieron su lección…déjales…"_ pensé un poco más calmado, pero de pronto un liquido rojo comenzó a gotear de su brazo, que se había cortado con la lámina del bote o algún vidrio roto seguramente, de inmediato el aroma a sangre fresca me inundó por completo despertando de nuevo a la bestia que logré domar segundos atrás…ahora era yo el que lo tenía por el cuello, levantándolo como si no pesara un gramo con los pies muy lejos del suelo…sonreí casi con placer, ese ya no era yo, el yo tranquilo…ahora era un monstruo hambriento con la presa entre sus garras… enterrando mis uñas en su carne mientras los gritos llenaban el oscuro callejón, mientras su hermano seguía en el rincón retorciéndose como un gusano, mirando con los ojos horrorizados como la sangre chorreaba al piso, como la vida se le escapaba a su pariente mientras ese monstruo y sus colmillos bebían la sangre desde el cuello roto del pobre zorro moribundo

Lo solté y limpié lo que quedó de sangre en mis labios y me alejé del callejón, no me preocupaba que el otro tipo dijera algo, estaba tan mal que no creí que pudiese hablar, además dudé sinceramente que le creyeran, primero porque era un maleante y segundo porque ambos apestaban a licor barato…me sentía renovado y lleno de energía, tal vez podíamos pasar tiempo sin comer pero hasta los vampiros podemos sufrir por hambre, no morir pero sentir un dolor horrible perforándote por dentro por falta de alimento no era precisamente agradable… pensé en ir a ver a Rouge pero no creí que fuera bueno, había hecho algo demasiado cruel como para tenerla en frente…en general no era así, prefería hacerlas cosas en silencio y con el menor dolor posible, pero hoy me agarraron de malas… luego pensé en ella, en nuestra vida eterna…y algo explotó mentalmente en mi cabeza…

Rouge…haciendo esto? Bebiendo sangre?... no, no podía ni imaginarlo, sus delicados y dulces labios manchados de sangre, de sucia sangre de criminales como los de hoy…ella jamás podría hacer tal cosa, era tan buena… como entonces pretendía estar junto a ella siempre?...IMPOSIBLE.

Comprendí porqué era tan difícil hallar la otra mitad como decían los antiguos, era tan difícil ver al ser amado mancharse de sangre y culpa, condenarlo a una existencia en las sombras, lejos de todo aquello que una vez amó, y de a quienes apreció… a no morir por toda la eternidad, viendo crecer el odio entre el prójimo, siendo testigo de guerras y tristezas con el paso de los siglos… que por eso todos preferían olvidar y seguir. Decidí pues no seguir con todo aquello y dar fin al cuento de hadas, volver a mi soledad, de la que nunca debí haber salido…,

Fui a verte y de nuevo me recibiste como siempre, pero en seguida notaste algo mal, me miraste preocupada y al ver que no decía nada decidiste preguntar…

-Shadow?...que pasa…

-vine a despedirme Rouge…-dije queriendo que no notaras el dolor de mis palabras

-vas de viaje? –Preguntaste inocente…negué con la cabeza- entonces que sucede?

-hoy es el último día que nos vemos…no vendré más a visitarte…

Tu mirada lo decía todo, no comprendías, estabas llena de dudas…porqué te abandonaba? Porqué si yo te hice quererme cómo ahora te decía que no volvería a verte? , Que le pasó a los castillos en el aire que habíamos construido?

-P-pero… pero porqué? Hice algo mal? –tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y yo no pude verte así, te abracé…no quería dejarte, porqué tenía que dejarte?

-No preciosa…yo hice algo mal…creí…

-no entiendo! Shadow por favor…-suplicaste, como dolía oírte… tu voz entrecortada, no quería que fuera lo único que recordara de ti…

-escucha…no debí acercarme, perdóname Rouge…me di cuenta demasiado tarde que no puedo estar contigo…soy diferente de ti…eres luz un ser del día y un nocturno como yo no tiene derecho de estar contigo…

-NO!, espera! No me dejes Shadow, te amo! No importa nada más…-me abrazaste, llorando, tampoco querías perderme te aferraste a mi camisa y entonces descubriste la sangre

-que te ha pasado? –me miraste angustiada

-no es mía…-confesé. Entonces pareciste recordar lo que significaba ser lo que yo era…entonces pareciste entender levemente porqué te dejaba ahora…

-comprendes Rouge?...quisiera una vida eterna a tu lado, pero no quiero que te conviertas en esto…

-Pero Shadow…

-no linda…-me miré las manos también manchadas con la sangre ahora seca de ese pobre zorro- no puedo, no soy más que un…

-No lo digas! –gritaste casi molesta, y ahora yo te miré sin entender- no eso no es cierto! Eres más que eso Shadow…mucho más…yo vi en ti que eres bueno, tu no pediste ser esto…

-entonces menos tengo el derecho de pedirte que te quedes conmigo!...

-porque no lo haces? –Preguntaste- quiero ser como tú, estar juntos, no importa el precio

Te miré antes de responder…además había otro motivo, además de no querer transformar a mi amada en un monstruo, estaba latente mi propia duda…pues para hacerlo debía morderla, …pero podría parar? Si lo lograba entonces solo quedaría que ella bebiera un poco de la mía, así recuperaría las fuerzas y renacería como inmortal…aún así dudaba podría parar?...

-Shadow! Dime!

-si te pruebo, no voy a parar…-dije mas para mí que para ti- no sé si pueda Rouge…

-Me arriesgaré…-me tendiste tus muñecas como en charola de plata, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, gritándome que mordiera, solo a unos pasos de alcanzar lo inalcanzable…pero mi razón contradecía, argumentando la eterna culpa que sentiría por condenar a la mujer que amaba a un destino tan terrible…aunque fuera por amor, era injustificado…

-lo siento mi amor… -te dije y besé tus labios por última vez…-no puedo…adiós Rouge…

-Shadow!...

Me alejé al saltar por la ventana…escuché tu voz llamarme, pero no volvería. Al menos me habías dejado los más hermosos recuerdos en siglos de existencia, juré guardarlos en mi memoria para no olvidar… dejé de ir a verte, dejé de pasar por esa calle…decidí que tenía que dejarte seguir, aunque me doliera en el alma… y así pasó el tiempo. Creí volver a ser el de antes, pero solo creía, mi ser seguía extrañándote, tus besos tus caricias, tu sonrisa… y cuando creí que el destino ya estaba escrito, de nuevo volvió a cambiar…

Llevaba meses sin verte, haciendo el esfuerzo de hacerme a la idea…esa noche caminaba por los callejones, no es que tuviera apetito pero mis hábitos habían cambiado un poco desde que nos despedimos…frecuentaba más seguido los lugares oscuros, tal vez estaba depresivo, no supe si mis pies me llevaron por ahí a propósito, no sé hasta hoy si fue destino o casualidad… solo que mientras andaba una ráfaga de viento helado sopló trayendo consigo tu esencia…y algo mas…Sangre…

-Rouge? –corrí, siguiendo mis sentidos, el instinto me guiaba a través de obstáculos y callejones. Podía olerlo en el aire, tu aroma rodeado de sangre, de tu sangre, estaba seguro no podía haber error…pero qué había pasado! Porqué estaba tu sangre regada por el suelo? Al fin llegué, irónicamente reconocí el lugar, el sitio de esa infernal cacería, los basureros destrozados seguían ahí y mas allá al fondo entre la oscuridad mis ojos rojos distinguieron tu cuerpo en el suelo…pero había alguien más, no lo detecté antes porque mi desesperación me lo impedía... a prisa llegué a tu lado y mis zapatos se mojaron en el charco escarlata sobre el que te encontrabas, te abracé y temblabas, tus preciosos ojos de jade estaban nublados y la sangre seguía brotando de una herida en tu costado…

-Rouge! Quién…quién te ha hecho esto…! –exclamé sintiéndome en una pesadilla, miré entonces a un lado y en el piso estaba tirada una navaja plateada, la reconocí de inmediato…era el arma con la que ese par de zorros pretendía cortarme el cuello…al volverme de espaldas mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ese que sobrevivió, y al verme so rostro se desfiguró en una mueca entre el terror y la locura. Le oí reír, carcajearse…

-que irónico no?...-me dijo con voz entrecortada- tu mataste a mi hermano…y yo a tu novia…y ni siquiera lo sabía…

Volvió a reír a carcajadas mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad, le dejé irse, no tenía tiempo que perder…volví a mirarte y sentí el frío en tu suave piel de terciopelo, no sabía qué hacer solo que no podía dejarte morir

-S-shadow?...-me llamaste casi con voz inaudible

-Sí, aquí estoy linda…

-no vuelvas a irte….nunca…- me sonreíste y tus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse

-Rouge…no te duermas…no amor…despierta, no te duermas…

Desesperado cogí la navaja del suelo y rasgué mi brazo, seguro de que solo un poco de mi sangre bastaría para salvarte, la dejé correr en tus labios y por tu garganta…mientras la herida en mi cuerpo se cerraba, creí que no podría rescatarte…me maldije a mi mismo por haberme do de tu lado, si no lo hubiera hecho tu no habrías salido a buscarme, no hubieras corrido este peligro tan grave… entonces al mirarte vi como el color regresaba a tus mejillas, y el calor a tu cuerpo, la herida en tu costado había sanado…

-Shadow! –exclamaste mientras me abrazabas con fuerza

-perdóname Rouge, no debí haberme ido…-susurré mientras te levantaba en mis brazos- casi te pierdo hoy, pero sigues viva…para siempre…

Te besé como jamás te había besado, ahora sí eras mía, por toda la eternidad. Quién dijo que un nocturno no pueda hallar a su otra mitad?...yo lo hice y hasta hoy, soy feliz….

La hermosa mujer cerró el grueso libro de piel y suspiró, dejándolo sobre el piano, donde lo había encontrado, posó sus ojos de jade en el umbral de la puerta y vio venir al dueño, seguramente para recogerlo…

-hola mi amor…-saludó la dama mientras se acercaba y abrazaba cariñosa a su compañero de toda la vida

-que hacías traviesa? Otra vez leyendo mi diario?...

-sabes que no puedo evitarlo…-Rouge se acercó hasta el ventanal y lo abrió dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la noche, sonrió ampliamente al ver la luna asomarse entre las nubes, el panorama era perfecto en esa casa gigantesca sobre aquella colina, donde mas allá se extendía la ciudad Shadow llegó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello

-hace cuanto tiempo fue aquello? –rió Rouge

-creo que eso…no importa…- el sonrió y la besó mientras las cortinas blancas de seda volaban con el viento, que importaba el tiempo, si después de todo eran felices?

FIN.

Bueno? Que les pareció? Se que va un poco fuera de lo que normalmente escribo pero a mi me gustó bastante, en fin, es otra parte de mi faceta como escritora y ojalá la hayan disfrutado. Creo que el hablar de Shadow como un vampiro me hizo quererlo todavía más! (si eso es posible jejeje), pensé originalmente la historia como un SonAmy pero de nuevo mi amor por el Shadow/Rouge se hizo presente, además creo que a Shadow le queda mejor el papel (no me maten pero es verdad!) espero sus comentarios y ya saben si les gusta háganmelo saber así pensaré si me animo por otra historia de este tipo…pronto espero actualizar "novio de medio tiempo" asi que hasta entonces

Sayonara!


End file.
